lass uns ein spiel spielen
by Shamisaly
Summary: Izaya bekommt komische Nachrichten eines Anonymen Absenders. Dieser Anonyme will Izaya mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen und auch Shizuo gerieht in die Sache. Translation of 'Lets play a little game' into German
1. Chapter 1

**Lass uns ein kleines Spiel spielen**

* * *

Ich sehe jedes Mal dieses weite, viel zu vertraute Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht, wenn du einer deiner kranken Spiele mit einem deiner so geliebten Menschen spielst. Du magst es sie hilflos und verzweifelt zu sehen. Es ist für deine alleinige Unterhaltung. Es ist nicht so als würde ich Mitleid für jene fühlen, definitiv nicht. Es ist mehr der Fakt, der mich reizt, dich leiden zu sehen in einer deiner eigenen beschämenden Spiele, Orihara-san.

* * *

Zu fühlen, wie unkontrollierte Wut meinen Körper wieder überkommt, ist einer der Gefühle die ich am meisten hasse.  
Ich weiß wirklich nicht wieso mein Körper immer auf diese weiße auf Kommentare, die nicht mal das zuhören wert sind (zumindest nach meiner Meinung), reagiert.

Das mag jetzt vielleicht dumm klingen, aber um ehrlich zu sein hasse und verabscheu ich Gewalt.

Wenn ich zurückdenke, sehe ich dass ich es nie geschafft habe meine Wut zu kontrollieren. Selbst mein Bruder, Kasuka, kennt diese beschämende Seite von mir.

Er ist einer dieser Leute, bei denen ich diese Seite am meisten verstecken möchte.  
Obwohl ich wirklich glücklich darüber bin, dass sie zu mir sagten, das egal was passiert, sie immer auf meiner Seite stehen werden. Zu diesen Leuten zählen auch Tom und Celty.

Um ehrlich zu sein würde es mich nicht stören, wenn wir die einzigen leben Personen auf diesem Planeten wären. Jedoch weiß ich, dass ich wahrscheinlich der einzige bin, der so denkt.

Letzen Endes möchte ich nur ein friedvolles Leben und wäre das die einzige Möglichkeit für mich es zu erlangen, würde ich es mit offenen Armen empfangen.  
Doch das heißt nicht, dass mir andere Leute egal sind. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte nicht, dass sie verletzt werden oder wünsche ihnen gar den Tod. Besonders nicht wegen mir und meiner unberechenbaren Stärke, die der Stärke eines Monsters ähneln könnte. Naja, Ich denke du könntest mich sogar eines nennen, so wie es die meisten Leute bereits schon tun.

Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, könnte ich eigentlich schon ein solches friedliches Leben haben.  
Wäre da nicht eine gewisse Person.

Er ist wirklich besonders.

Nicht „besonders", auf die Art und Weiße wie ein Liebespärchen sich nennen würde. (Den nie im Leben wäre dieser Bastard mein Liebhaber, noch bin ich schwul oder sonstiges.)

Nein.

Ich nenn ihn besonders, weil er der einzige lebende Mensch ist, der noch nicht tot ist für das was er mir angetan hat.  
Er ist gut in Dingen wie, mein Leben schlecht zu machen und schafft es immer wieder zu entkommen, wenn ich fast die Chance dazu bekomm ihn endlich zu töten.  
Er ist auch gut darin Menschen zu manipulieren und liebt es dazu noch.

Aber wenn man schon von Teufeln spricht.

Da ist dieses eine Otaku Mädchen, mit dem ich glücklicherweise selten zu tun habe.  
Ich habe Sie und den Rest von Kodata's kleiner Gang zufällig getroffen, als ich auf den Weg nach Hause war.  
Ich wäre einfach an ihnen vorbei gelaufen, hätte sich dieses freakige Mädchen nicht vor mich auf den Weg geworfen.

Unglücklicherweise hatte sie angefangen mir, ohne auch nur einmal kurz Luft zu holen, über irgendwas zu erzählen. Ich schaute sie nur durch meine blaue Sonnenbrille an und kümmerte mich auch nicht darum ihr auch nur ansatzweiße zuzuhören.  
In diesem Augenblick war ich wirklich froh, dass ich gerade eine Zigarette rauchte, denn nur sie helfen mir wirklich, dass mein Temperament in Momenten wie diesen nicht am überlaufen ist.

Wow und bis dahin dachte ich immer Shinra redet zu viel.

Wie auch immer, nach einer Weile wanderte mein deutlich genervter Blick zu Kodata, der mir ein nervöses Lächeln als Antwort gab. Er schien sich verantwortlich für Sie zu fühlen und begann ihr an den Ärmeln zu ziehen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Erika, Ich denke es ist für heute genug!" Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm, mit einem Schmollen auf den Lippen.

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit meiner Geschichte, Dotachin!" jammerte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, ihr Blick nun Hilfe suchend an mich gerichtet.

Kodata ließ einen tiefen Seufzer aus und legte seine rechte Hand auf seinen Kopf, während er diesen in Unglauben schüttelte. Nun schaute auch er wieder zurück zu mir.

„Tut mir Leid, dich aufgehalten zu haben, Shizuo! Wir werden uns jetzt auch mal langsam auf den Weg machen!"

Ich nickte nur und steckte meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen. Nach diesem langen Tag mit Tom und diesen kränklich verliebten Idioten, die ihre Schulden nicht bezahlen wollten, brauchte ich langsam wirklich eine Pause. Hätte ich noch etwas länger hier stehen müssen, glaubte ich nicht dass mir meine Freunde, die Zigaretten, noch lange hätten helfen können.

„Moment!" Ich spürte wie etwas an meinem rechten Arm zog und fühlte wie etwas langsam in mir innen drin hoch stieg.

„Was?" sagte ich und versuchte es wie gelassen, wie auch nur möglich klingen zu lassen.  
„Du willst sicher noch den Rest von meiner Liebestheorie zwischen dir und Izaya hören, richtig?"

…

Warte.

Sagte sie gerade…?

„Huh …? " Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht zu ihr, gerade noch so dass ich ihr weites Grinsen und ihre Hundewelpen artigen Augen sehen konnte, die mich mit voller Begeisterung anstarrten.

Liebestheorie?

Ich und Izaya… ? 

Ich blieb still für eine Weile, in Angst ich würde sie in irgendeiner weiße verletzen, wenn ich jetzt meinen Mund aufmachte und etwas sagte.  
Unglücklicherweise nahm sie das als eine Art von "Ja" und ihre Augen begannen dauraufhin nur noch mehr zu funkeln, was mir aus irgendeinem Grund einen Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ.

"Yay! Ich wusste dir hat die Geschichte gefallen!" Sagte sie mit einer deutlichen Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme und begann sich auf ihren Füßen zu drehen, wie ein kleines Kind das gerade einen Lolli bekam.

Ich schlage grundsätzlich keine Frauen und besonders nicht wenn sie noch Kinder sind, denn wie ich bereits sagte, hasse ich Gewalt.  
Also versuchte ich mich selbst innerlich zu beruhigen, indem ich eine weitere Zigarette anzündete. Was aber leider, die durch Wut herausragende Ader auf meiner rechten Schläfe nicht verschwinden ließ und auch nicht das runzeln auf meiner Stirn.

Kodata wurde deutlich unruhig und schien sich Sorgen zu machen um das, was womöglich in den nächsten Minuten passieren könnte, weshalb er dann schließlich zu Erika eilte.

"Naja wie ich bereits erwähnt habe; Yumacchi und ich haben herausgefunden, dass ich diese Wahnsinns Visionen bekommen kann!" Man konnte hören wie Erikas Begeisterung Wort für Wort anstieg und auch Walker, der nun hinter Erika stand und nickte, schien deutlich erfreut über diese 'Visionen' zu sein.

"Und manche sind auch schon real geworden! Deshalb dachte ic-"

Erika ließ einen erschrockenen Schrei von ihren Lippen, als sie fühlte wie zwei Hände von hinten ihren Mund hastig verschlossen.

"Heh, schaut mal es ist bereits 11 Uhr abends!" sagte Kodata nervös und zeigte uns mit seiner linken Hand seine Armbanduhr, während seine rechte immer noch Erikas Mund hielt. "Das bedeutet es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen!"

"Mmneiiinn!" versuchte Erika mühsam durch Kodatas Hand zu sagen.

Ich beobachtete diese Szene leise, die sich vor mir abspielte, nicht wissend was ich sagen oder tun sollte.  
Erika versuchte mit aller Gewalt Kodata wegzuschubsen, aber schaffte es nicht, da Kodata der Stärkere von Beiden war.  
Saburo und Walker die diese Szene auch die ganze Zeit still verfolgt hatten, versuchten nun beide voneinander zu trennen.

Ich begann leicht zu lachen über ihre kleine Show und schloss meine beiden Augen.  
Sie hörten mich nicht lachen, aber dennoch weiß ich, das sie genauso verwirrt gewesen wären wie ich, da sich mein Temperament beruhigt hatte und ich hatte es nicht einmal bis jetzt bemerkt.

Es sah so aus als würde der 'Kampf' noch ein wenig andauern, deshalb dachte ich, dass es eine gute Option wäre jetzt nach Hause zu gehen. Ich drehte mich also um und konnte nun endlich weiterlaufen, in die Richtung in der sich mein Apartment befand.

Ich schaute nicht zu ihnen zurück, aber ich hätte wetten können dass sie zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Kampf waren und es nicht einmal bemerkten, dass ich nicht mehr länger vor ihnen stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Warum schaffen es solche Leute immer wieder, dass ich Gewalt anwende?

Nachdem ich es geschafft hab, diesem kleinen Otaku Mädchen und ihrer… ‚Liebestheorie' zwischen dem Floh und mir (Auch nur der Gedanke an ihn nervt mich. ) landete ich in einer dunklen Gasse.

Ja, richtig gehört. Einer Gasse, nicht meinem Apartment.

Auch wenn ich solche Gegenden in `bukuro lieber vermeide, weil es Ein Dutzend Gründe gibt, Leuten welche sich dort meistens aufhielten, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nahm ich dennoch eine Abkürzung durch ein Ghetto, da ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause wollte.

Natürlich musste ich auf meinen Heimweg eine Frau sehen, die von ein paar schwarz gekleideten Männern in eine Gasse gedrängt wurde.

Ja eine Gasse.

**Jene Gasse **in der ich gerade stand, um genau zu sein.

Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, als ich die ängstliche Frau sah und in die Gasse sprintete. Was ich dann vor mir abspielte, überraschte mich in keinster Weise, da es schon halb zu erwarten war.  
Sie wollten die Frau mit Drogen zu pumpen, um anschließend zusammen mit ihr, eine schöne Nacht verbringen zu können.

Leute wie diese sind einfach nur zu bemitleiden und miserabel in meinen Augen und nichts weiter.

Dazu kam, dass die Frau allein zu sein schien und die Männer ungefähr um die vier bis fünf Personen waren.

Die Dunkelheit in dieser Gasse machte es mir nicht gerade leicht, also war es schwer für mich erkennen zu können, wie viele es waren, die sich um die Frau versammelten.

Es geht mir hier wirklich nicht darum, wie ein Held dazu stehen, nachdem ich die Scheiße aus diesen Bastarden heraus geschlagen habe – Nein, solche Leute kotzen mich einfach nur an und dieser Grund allein langt mir, dieser Frau zu helfen und ihr einen beschissenen Tag weniger aus ihrem Lebenskalender zu nehmen.

„Ihr glaubt also einer gegen euch alle ist fair?" zischte ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Ich stand hinter ihnen, deshalb gaben sie mir alle einen etwas überaschenden Blick, als sie sich zu mir umdrehten und mich sahen.

Instinktiv stampfte ich rüber zu einem der Männer, packte ihn mit meiner linken Hand am Kragen, sodass seine Füße in der Luft baumelten und schlug ihn mit meiner rechten zusammengeballten Faust direkt ins Gesicht.  
-Krack-  
Nach diesem Geräusch zu beurteilen, würde ich sagen, dass ich es geschafft habe diesen Mann um eine Nasenoperation schwerer gemacht zu haben.  
Nach dem darauf folgenden zweiten Geräusch, als er in einer der Wände mit dem Rücken einschlug, denke ich, dass seine Nase nicht der einzige gebrochene Knochen war und dies nicht die einzigen gebrochenen Knochen blieben.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei ließ mich dann jedoch kurz erstarren, bevor ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte aus der ich die Quelle vermutete.

Die Frau schrie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie saß zummengekauert in einer Ecke am Ende der Gasse, während geschätzte zwei Männer gerade versuchten sie an ihren Armen zu packen und mit ihr zu fliehen… Als würde ich sie jetzt noch entkommen lassen!

"Denkt nicht mal daran, mit ihr jetzt abzuhauen!" Ich stampfte wütend zu ihnen hinüber und schlug einem sofort, mit meiner immer noch geballten Faust, in die Magengrube. Solange der erste von beiden sich am Boden zusammenkugelte vor Schmerz, hielt ich den anderen in der Luft mit seiner Krawatte und schmiss ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Nun lag auch der zweite Mann am Boden und beide umschlungen ihre Bäuche vor Schmerzen.

Mein Rücken zur Frau gewandt, schaute ich mich um wie viele der Männer noch übrig waren.

Es waren noch genau 2 Männer, beide nicht mehr mit dem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sie vorher mit voller Stolz trugen.

_-Pang-_

Erneut ersetzte ein lautes, kurzes Geräusch, die Stille und die schweren Atemzüge von uns allen.

Ich drehte meinen Körper instinktiv zur Hälfte um, um zu sehen, ob der Frau etwas passierte. Jedoch hatten sich meine Augen immer noch nicht richtig an die präsente Dunkelheit gewöhnt, weshalb ich näher an sie heran musste.

Obwohl ich wirklich nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, musste ich mich wirklich Bemühen um ihren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen zu können.  
Dann sah ich ihn, ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte weit aufgerissene blaue Augen, mit Tränen in jeden Ecken, welche direkt in meine starrten und einem angstverzerrtem Gesicht.

Nicht lang zögernd, begab ich mich in eine Hocke-position um auf voller Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein und fragte sie schließlich:" Bist du Okay?" Wenn ich jetzt so nochmal darüber nachdenke, war die Frage vielleicht doch nicht wirklich nötig, denn natürlich war sie nicht okay, nachdem was sie hier erlebt hatte bzw. noch erlebt hätte.

Ich beobachtete wie sie anfing ihren rechten Arm in die Luft zu heben, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ich bemerkte dass ihr Zeigefinger auf meine Schulter zeigte.

Aus diesem Grund wandte ich meinen Blick von ihrem Finger ab, zu meiner Schulter und …Oh.

Nunja, das war jetzt nun etwas unerwartet, wenn auch nicht weiter tragisch.

Als ich auf meine Schulter blickte, sah ich dass sie blutete.  
Dank meiner hohen Schmerzresistenz, hatte ich den Einschuss bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt und der Schmerz war auch fast nicht zu spüren. Jedoch fühlte ich, wie ich gleich das nächst beste, lose Ding, auf die übrig gebliebenen Männer schmeißen wollte, als ich das Einschussloch in meiner Barkeeper uniform sah. Da es eins der Uniformen war, die Kasuka mir gekauft hat…

Ein lauter Aufschrei, riss mich wieder zurück in die Realität, als ich bemerkte wie die Frau hinter mich starrte und mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf etwas deutete.

Ich drehte mich hastig um und stand auf. Folgend sah ich wie einer der Männer versucht hatte mich von hinten mit einem Messer zu erstechen. Was ihm, dadurch das ich mich noch im richtigen Moment umdrehte, nicht geglückt war, da ich das Messer im letzten Moment mit meiner Hand aufhielt, bevor es anfangen konnte sich in mein Herz zu bohren.  
Ich konnte auf meiner Hand spüren, wie die eiskalte Klinge des Messers langsam mit etwas wärmeren, meinem Blut, bedeckt wurde und das in nur wenigen Sekunden.

Er sah mich entsetzt und verängstigt an und versuchte das Messer aus meinem harten Griff zu befreien.

Meine Wut hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, weshalb ich das Messer umbog und es so krümmte, dass das Messer zwar immer noch auf mich zeigte, jedoch die scharfe Spitze nun zu ihm gerichtet war.  
Ich ließ das Messer los, packte ihn mit meinen zwei Händen an Schulter und Knie und warf ihn auf den übrig gebliebenen letzten Mann.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen wanderten meine Augen nun langsam von einem der Männer zum nächsten, als würde ich das Resultat nach einer langen Arbeit betrachten.  
Mein Grinsen verschwand jedoch, als einer der Männer sich zwang aufzustehen und sich an einer der Wände hochzog.

Er stand wackelig auf beiden Beinen und berührte mit ein paar seiner linken Fingerspitzen, die rechte Ecke seines Mundes. Danach starrte er seine Finger für eine Weile an, bevor er seinen Blick zu mir richtete.

Er nahm einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, doch stoppte sofort als ein Klingelton durch die Gasse hallte, welcher vermutlich von seinem Handy kam.

Dann stöhnte er und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er von seinen Händen wieder zu mir aufsah und ich merkte, dass diese Warterei pures Gift für meine Laune war. Der Klingelton wurde lauter, als er den kleinen Apparat aus seine Hosentasche hohlte. Er starrte auf das Display, nach einer weile schaute er noch einmal kurz zu mir, dann wieder auf sein Handy und nahm schließlich ab.

Er fing an sich mit der Person, die sich am anderen Ende der Leitung befand, über Flüsterton zu unterhalten.  
Nun ja, es würde mir jetzt auch einfach nur reichen, wenn er jetzt einfach verschwinden würde.  
So müsste ich ihn wenigstens nicht in Einzelteile zerreisen... Mal davon abgesehen verschwende ich hier gerade nur meine Zeit, da ich jetzt schon längst daheim hätte sein können, wär ich nicht durch dieses Ghetto spaziert. Wobei die Sache doch etwas positives hat, zumindest für die Frau, die ich hinter mir ab und zu leise schluchzen hörte.

Nun begann er etwas lauter zu reden, weshalb ich das Gespräch nun auch verstehen konnte.

"Ja, er ist immer noch hier!"

Er? Meinte er mich?

"Ja, ja... ich bin der einzige der noch stehen kann.. "  
Er schaute um sich herum, womöglich um zu überprüfen, ob sich auch wirklich keiner mehr bewegt.

"Was jetzt? Plan 'B'?"

Plan B? Was war Plan 'B' und vor allem... wenn er jetzt von einem Plan 'B' redet, was war dann überhaupt Plan 'A'?

"... the fuck?" brüllte ich. Ich stampfte zu ihm rüber und riss ihm das Handy aus seiner Hand. Als er gemerkt hatte, das ich zu ihm rüber lief, machte er automatisch ein paar Schritte nach hinten und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde Schritt für Schritt ängstlicher, mit denen ich ihm näher kam.

Mit meiner freien Hand presste ich ihn an seinem Kragen gegen die Gassenwand, während ich mit meiner linken das Handy hielt.  
"So und du erzählst mir jetzt, was zur Hölle hier los ist!" Seine Füße strampelten und seine Hände versuchten verzweifelt meine Hand von seinem Kragen weg zu reißen, da ich ihn in der Luft an die Mauer drückte und es ihm deshalb die Luft abschnürte.

Als ich merkte, dass ich so wohl ewig bzw. wahrscheinlich nie eine Antwort von ihm bekäme, lockerte ich den Griff etwas und ließ ihn zu Boden.

Als er endlich die Möglichkeit dazu bekam, versuchte er rasch artig so viel Sauerstoff wie nur möglich auf einmal in seine Lungen aufzunehmen und seinen geregelten Atemzug wieder einigermaßen kontrollieren zu können.

"Zwing mich nicht dazu die Frage noch einmal zu wiederholen!" sagte ich mit einem deutlich genervten Unterton.

Anstatt mir eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu geben, zeigte er mir ein weites dreckiges grinsen und spuckte mir ins Gesicht.  
Dieses Lächeln erinnerte mich einfach im falschen Moment, an die falsche Person.

"Das war die Falsche Antwort... !" Und mit dem, schmiss ich ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand ohne auch nur einen zweiten Gedannken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden.

Mit etwas, was so klang wie ein schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen, oder so etwas in der art, flog er schließlich von der Wand wieder runter zum nassen Asphalt, dank Mutter Erde und ihrer Gravitation.

Als er sich dann nicht mehr rührte, konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass er mir wohl auch keine richtige Antwort mehr auf meine Frage geben würde.

"Shit!" zischte ich.

Ich schaute kurz rüber zu der Frau, die ich bei der Aufregung total vergessen hatte. Sie umarmte ihre knie, die sie an ihre Brust gezogen hatte und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen.

Als ich dann eine mir unbekannte Stimme hörte, blickte ich auf das Handy von dem aus die Stimme zu kommen schien.

Zum Glück hatte ich ihm das Handy noch vorher aus der Hand gerissen, bevor ich ihn gegen die Wand warf.  
Nachdem ich erstmal auf das Handy starrte und die Stimme abrupt schwieg , hielt ich das Handy an mein Ohr, in der Hoffnung die Stimme wäre nicht ganz weg.

"Wer ist da?"sagte ich genervt ins Telefon, als nach einer Weile niemand mehr etwas gesagt hatte und ich mit der Zeit immer ungeduldiger geworden war.

* * *

So, so weit bin ich auch mit meiner englischen Fanfic - Wird jetzt also nicht mehr so schnelle Updates geben.  
Achja und im nächsten Chapter, kommt endlich Iza iza. :DD


End file.
